Homunculus
'' "Homunculus (masculine, Latin for "little man", plural: "homunculi"; from the diminutive of homo) is a term used, generally, in various fields of study to refer to any representation of a human being. Popularized in sixteenth century alchemy and nineteenth century fiction, it has historically referred to the creation of a miniature, fully formed human. The concept has roots in preformationism as well as earlier folklore and alchemic traditions. Currently, in scientific fields, a homunculus may refer to any scale model of the human body that, in some way, illustrates physiological, psychological, or other abstract human characteristics or functions."'' Lyrics Well it's a quiet shot Something gained something lost It cost me an arm and a leg But I won't lose you at any cost Everything that is above comprehension I can see something appear in the sulfur Lights on the ground carry righteous attention Only to god Let the theory...? Solder? I watched you slip away As all our dreams turned into dust Such a price to pay Exchanging flesh for steel and rust We stood and watched as the flames embraced All we left behind erased And I'm lost for words to say Now I freeze; paralysed Terrified of what I'll find In the shadows I hear the cry Transmutation; Homunculi Now I freeze; paralysed Terrified of what I'll find In the shadows I hear the cry Transmutation; Homunculi Do you feel? Lust, and Pride, and Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, and Sloth, and Greed Lust, and Pride, and Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, and Sloth, and Greed Humans are just weaknesses, that's what you believe (that's what you believe) Now I have come to realise that's simply jealousy Now I freeze; paralysed Terrified of what I'll find In the shadows I hear the cry Transmutation; Homunculi Now I freeze; paralysed Terrified of what I'll find In the shadows I hear the cry Transmutation; Homunculi Do you feel? Now, now, do you feel? I watched you slip away As all our dreams turned into dust Such a price to pay Exchanging flesh for steel and rust We stood and watched as the flames embraced All we left behind erased And I'm lost for words to say (Now I'm lost for words to say!) Now I freeze; paralysed Terrified of what I'll find In the shadows I hear the cry Transmutation; Homunculi Now I freeze; paralysed Terrified of what I'll find In the shadows I hear the cry Transmutation; Homunculi Do you feel? Do you feel? All the Lights in the Sky On the 9th July 2012, a picture was released onto the Area 11 page during the creation of All The Lights In The Sky. The picture (see above) depicted a mixing station below a board of the band's progress through making the album. The chart contained checkboxes for each part of each song on the album, such as Vox, Guitar and Drums, as well as an initial tracklist for the album. Curiously, the tracklist contained no mention of System; Start or Dream & Reality. In their place were two entries, IS DEAD, MISMATCH, and Homunculus. Future of Homunculus Sparkles* mentioned on Reddit that they are rewriting songs such as Homunculus. On 21st April the Area 11 Twitter tweeted 'Now I freeze; paralysed / Terrified of what I'll find / In the shadows I hear the cry / Transmutation; Homunculi' Along with the hashtag '#Homunculus'. We could assume this would be lyrics from 'Homunculus'. Sparks also mentioned a new song that may be out in a week or two, followed by Kogie saying the song would be new for us but old for them. It is possible that they could be referring to Homunculus. On 24th of April Sparkles* posted a 'secret' link to new song on soundcloud that is very likely to be a part of Homunculus. During this Sparkles* can be heard singing "Well it's a quiet shot, Something gained something lost, That's cause...? , But I won't lose you at any cost, Everything I've ever had *fades out*". "Something Gained, Something Lost." could be a reference to the Laws of Equivalent Exchange, a concept that is heavily featured in Fullmetal Alchemist. It also could be related to Dh.png DH KOGIE.png NewOld Area 11 song.png the line "There is a part of you you lose, and another you receive" from Bōsōzoku Symphonic. On 25th of April the 'secret' link hit 1,000 plays and Sparkles* revealed via Twitter that the track would be free and probably be released the following week. Homunculus released Homunculus was released on the 1st May 2014. You can now get Homunculus free here: https://www.facebook.com/area11band?sk=app_220150904689418 Also it can be found for free here: http://dropify.com/area11/songs/homunculus-2 The new song was released with this photo attached. Fullmetal Alchemist Homunculii play a heavy role in the anime/manga Full Metal Alchemist. In the anime, Homunculii are humanoid beings with bodies surpassing any human's physically. They are created when a Human Transmutation is carried out by an Alchemist. It is possible that Homunculus was orignally planned to be a song based on FMA. All of the Homunculi are base upon the seven deadly sins: (POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD) *Pride - A young child who manipulates shadows. *Gluttony - A large, often docile, round creature who is feared for eating everything any everyone in its path. He even has an almost bottomless stomach connected to a mouth within his large torso. *Envy - Know for his jealousy, Envy can take on the appearance of any human he desires. *Lust - She takes on the appearance of an attractive, young woman who seduces men with her appearance and wit. *Sloth - An obedient massive tank of a creature who does whatever his master says. *Greed - A rebellious man who wants everything, and will even betray the other Homunculi to get it. *Wrath - An insergant deep in the ranks of the military, who has extreme combat skills and, unlike the others, can age like humans. Shi No Barado On the front cover of Shi No Barado designed by Adam Davis, a hidden message can be found in the bottom left of the album art. The message reads: '''61646d696e/68306d756e6375317573, '''which is a message encoded in hex. When this is decoded it reads: admin/h0muncu1us. Last.fm A last.fm account assumed to belong to Sparkles* was found containing multiple albums, including unmastered versions of ATLITS and unreleased demos. One such demo called Homunculus was found as a listed track on the account. Category:Key themes Category:General Category:Theory Category:Music Category:Project S* Category:Incomplete Lyrics Category:Lyrics Category:Songs